Overleg:Anakin Skywalker
Zouden we van Anakin & Vader twee entries maken of één en dezelfde? --Sompeetalay 18 jan 2007 07:52 (UTC) ** Is het mogelijk het zo te construeren dat als je zoekt op Darth Vader, dat de pagina "Darth Vader" automatisch doorlinkt naar Anakin? --Wild Whiphid 18 jan 2007 08:04 (UTC) ** Dat zojuist gebeurt! ;) Themelle444 18 jan 2007 17:17 (UTC) Het artikel Anakin Skywalker Ik vind eigenlijk dat dit artikel terug moet veranderen in Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, maar als dat niet gebeurt vind ik dat er een nieuw artikel moet komen met de titel Darth Vader en die helft van dit artikel waar Anakin de Darth Vader is die we allemaal kennen van dit artikel verwijderd moet worden en verplaatst moet worden naar het nieuwe artikel met de titel Darth Vader. *Te ingewikkeld. Er is ook geen artikel 'Darth Tyranus' bijvoorbeeld. Dan kan je ook een artikel maken van Han Solo in zijn periode voor de Rebel Alliance en één voor zijn periode bij de Rebel Alliance. Ik vind dat jij ook eens best je spelling kan nakijken. --Sompeetalay 1 jul 2008 22:30 (UTC) **Het is maar een mening, maar ik vind het veel makkelijker zoals het nu is. Twee artikelen over het zelfde persoon lijken me niet zo prettig. - Samburo 2 juli 2008 ***Ge kunt ook altijd een artikel maken over C-3PO zonder beplating, C-3Po met roestkleurige beplating en dan nog één met gouden beplating ... --Sompeetalay 2 jul 2008 12:43 (UTC) * 1 Persoon = 1 Artikel, geen discussie over mogelijk om dit op te splitsen. --Wild Whiphid 2 jul 2008 16:33 (UTC) ****Niet om het een of ander, maar in episodes 4,5 en 6 wordt Vaders stem gedaan door James Earl Jones (met uitzondering van de laatste scene). Bij "Achter de schermen" komt Jones niet voor, even als "Darth Vader". Hieruit zou ik kunnen concluderen dat er wel degelijk een onderscheid wordt gemaakt tussen Anakin en Vader, wat trouwens niet helemaal weg te denken is, sinds Vader kan gezien worden als iets wat Anakin nooit is geweest. Dit zou een splitsing echter wel kunnen verhelpen. --Radnus 81.205.186.16 10 mei 2009 22:15 (UTC) * 1 Persoon = 1 Artikel. Ik ga dat er wel bijvoegen. --Sompeetalay 11 mei 2009 05:59 (UTC) The Chosen One Ik vind het een beetje vreemd dat er een link staat op de pagina over Anakin Skywalker met the Chosen One. Als je er op klikt kom je gewoon weer bij het zelfde artikel. Eigenlijk moet interne verwijzing weg, de doorkoppeling vind ik trouwens wel goed hoor... Het klinkt misschien wat perfectionistisch, maar het geeft bezoekers toch wel een betere indruk (denk ik). Aangezien ik het niet kan veranderen (het is beveiligd), zou één van de administrators het dan kunnen doen? *Dat kunnen we ook niet veranderen. Die link krijg je enkel te zien wanneer je bent doorgeschakeld uit het artikel 'The Chosen One', anders is dat niet zichtbaar. Ik denk niet dat wij dat kunnen aanpassen, tenzij Kevin (WW) hier meer over weet? --Sompeetalay 18 jun 2009 18:51 (UTC) **Oké, dat wist ik niet ***Tenzij ik het nu in orde heb gebracht. Ik dacht dat je wat anders bedoelde :) --Sompeetalay 19 jun 2009 07:49 (UTC) Verschijning Bij verschijning zou eigenlijk ook nog "Star Wars: The Force Unleashed" en "Shadows of the Empire" moeten worden toegevoegd. Zo geldt dat wel voor meer veel voorkomende personages. Zelf kan ik dit niet wijzigen, zou dat door iemand gedaan kunnen worden die daar toe wel in staat is? *Eigenlijk niet aangezien verschijningen enkel gelden voor de films en de spin-offs. TFU is een game, een boek en een comic. SotE hetzelfde maar dan in de eerste plaats een boek. --Sompeetalay sep 24, 2009 15:00 (UTC) Force Lightning Hoe kan het dat Vader in de film sterft van 2 Force lightning schokken terwijl hij in The Force Unleashed 2 duizenden schokken Lightning krijgt en nog overleefd *Aanmelden + overleeft is met een t + TFU is en blijft in de eerste plaats een game. --Sompeetalay jan 22, 2011 09:05 (UTC) misschien nog leuk om er bij te zetten dat anikan als darth vader de sith gewoonte in stand hield dat de leerling de meester dode? Relaties Misschien is het beter als we bij dit artikel nog erbij zetten relaties. Dat de moeder van Anakin Skywalker Shmi Skywalker en dat de vader Cliegg Lars maar dan wel kort. en dat de partner Padme Amidala is. Want bij Shmi , Cliegg en Padme staat dat ook. *Lijkt me eigenlijk overbodig, want al die namen worden vermeld in het artikel. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 21 jun 2013 20:53 (UTC) Oke dat vind ik eigenlijk ook wel. Fout in verwijzing naar film. Bij het kopje "Darth Vader (19 BBY)" staat een verwijzing naar de film Revenge of the Sith, er staat echter Revenge of the Jedi in plaats van Sith.